


Kiss me on this cold december night

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot collection, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: From a stranger in the supermarket parking lot to a coworker at the Christmas market, Hank would fall in love with Connor in every Universe. Spend this December watching Hank and Connor fall in love, every time they meet.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Christmas tree shopping & other catastrophes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hank helps a stranger in the grocery store parking lot.

Hank had never been a huge fan of Christmas time. Shopping at Christmas time was even worse and he usually tried to avoid it at all cost, if possible. However, work had slammed him with a new case at the very last minute, criminals not caring about Christmas and Hank's time off. 

So Hank hadn't been able to do his mundane grocery shopping until now, where the stores were decorated with little angles and mistletoe and the entrance of the mall was filled by a Christmas tree so huge that it nearly reached the ceiling, hung with Christmas balls and lights that were twinkling in different colours. Looking at it was almost too much, too bright and Hank did his best to get into the grocery store fast, so he didn't have to look at it any longer. 

Not that the inside of the store was much better as Hank could see only Christmas as far as his eyes reached. He hurried up his shopping and was more than glad as he could finally step outside again, despite the cold air that greeted him as he walked outside. 

Hank was back on the way to his car and had started to load the groceries into the trunk, as he saw a young man next to him handling a tree. The guy looked small and young, at the most could be 25. Clearly it wouldn't have hurt him to put on some muscles, as he wasn't doing all too well at lifting the tree into his own car. Hank couldn't hold a small laugh back at seeing the young guy dropping the Christmas tree for the third time in a row. Still, it was then that Hank decided to step in and help the poor dude. 

"Need some help?", Hank asked and the guy looked at him and smiled.  
"Please," he said.  
A pause and then added: "My name is Conner."  
"Hank," he grumbled and then got to work. Hank started to pick up the tree and Connor picked up the other end of it. Hank had almost heaved the big tree into the trunk as Connor's hands let go unexpectedly and Hank only stared at him surprised as the tree fell back down and landed on his foot. 

Hank cursed in pain, as the tree hit and Connor looked at him apologetically.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Connor stammered and Hank rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth through the pain.  
"It's fine," Hank huffed out, reaching for the tree once more, as Connor stared at his leg horrified.  
"Oh my god, you're bleeding," Connor realized and Hank sighed.  
He really shouldn't go shopping during the holiday time.  
"It's fi -," Hank started to say but Connor wouldn't let him finish his words.  
"You need to see a doctor," Connor insisted.

And Hank had absolutely no idea why he listened, maybe because his foot hurt like a bitch or because Connor looked so panicked he was worried the boy was going to pass out any moment. So shortly later Hank found himself in the emergency room, a young doctor looking at his foot with this worried expression on her face and Connor still looking like he had murdered a puppy. 

"It's sprained," the doctor said and Hank sat there, rolling his eyes, as he had to listen to Connor apologize for what seemed like a million times. 

"It's fine," he insisted and was about to stand up and get home and leave this shit day behind when he realized Connor had driven them here and Hank sure as hell wouldn't be able to drive himself home like this either way.  
Great. He really should stop helping people. Hank was glad when they finally arrived back at his house and he made it into his living room on crutches. He let himself fall onto his couch and just seconds after he had thankfully sat down, his foot still throbbing, his son came running into the room, a big smile on his face. 

"Daddy, look what I build," he said, holding a crocodile made out of lego in his hands. Then his eyes fell onto the crutches and his look became worried.  
"What happened?", he asked and this promptly followed an explanation by Connor, who still looked horrified. 

Hank tuned out, wondering how much it would suck to unload the groceries on the crutches, as his stomach growled loudly.  
"Should I make food?", Connor asked and Hank stared at him in disbelief, unsure why the young guy was still even _there_.  
"It's the least I can do."  
As Hank tried to stand up however the shooting pain in his foot made him think better of it and he agreed reluctantly.  
"Fine," he mumbled.  
Connor seemed nice enough and considering how much his foot hurt, he really didn't want to be cooking right now. After all, it really was the least Connor could do.


	2. It's Christmas and Halloween tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hank and Connor celebrate Christmas and Halloween in one party.

Hank hadn't liked Christmas for as long as he could remember. It was the most stressful time of the year. It involved the dreaded holiday shopping for gifts and worst of all, seeing parts of the family that he usually tried to avoid seeing. Like his drunk uncle that always made jokes about Hank's divorce and how he should hurry up finding a new spouse already. (It should be said here, that Hank at 38 years of age didn't necessarily feel as if he was pressed for time in finding someone to marry again.) 

So Hank had avoided celebrating Christmas for the last few years as much as possible, only brought Christmas presents for his son and the few family members he could stand. Some years he did put up a Christmas tree only on Cole's insistence, as he couldn't say no to the little boy. That had been his last few Decembers until he had met Connor. 

It had come as a surprise to Hank, as he hadn't been looking to date exactly, just shortly after having finalized his divorce. Especially since at first he had just been a little overwhelmed for caring for his son all alone suddenly. But somehow he and Connor had become a thing amongst all that and had been dating now for a couple of months, almost bordering on a year now. And for the first time in a long while Hank had felt something that at least resembled happiness. 

That, however, brought Hank to his current problem. Connor had mindlessly insisted on celebrating Christmas, despite the fact that Hank had told him about all the past Christmases, including the one that involved his coming out after the divorce, the looks and whispers.  
(Hank knew he had a lot to be thankful for still, as they had mostly been confused and surprised, his family accepting him for the most part as he was. It just had been messy, that was all.) 

But looking at Connor sitting on the ground next to his son, talking about Christmas lights and Cole's eyes lighting up, Hank knew he had lost. It looked as if he was outnumbered either way. Hank had thought this would result in the most biggest Christmas fest anyone had ever seen but to his luck Connor pulled him into his arms one night, holding him close and asked Hank what his favorite holiday was. Hank knew immediately what to say. 

He wasn't sure if it was because this day didn't involve having to visit family, or getting presents or if it was because he enjoyed how excited Cole got when he put his costume on.  
"Halloween", Hank mumbled.  
Connor smiled at him.  
"I think I have an idea."

A couple of days later, this led to the weirdest party Hank had ever been at. Well, technically he was hosting half of it. Connor had gotten old Christmas decorations out of the basement, cleaned a lot of dust off them and put them all around his half of the house. He also came with another two bags filled with decorations and Hank watched amused as he and Cole transformed one half of the house into a winter wonderland. 

The other half of the house had been decorated by him and Cole later, small ghosts hanging on the windows and fake spiders sitting on tables. Cole had even put on his little vampire costume, excited to get another chance to wear it. It looked so strange, Hank couldn't help but grin at it.  
Connor had invited a few people that Hank actually got along with and Hank actually ended up having a nice time.

It was towards the end of the night, that Connor handed him a small wrapped present.  
"Oh, I didn't get you anything," Hank said apologetically but Connor shrugged and smiled.  
"It's alright."  
Hank proceeded to open the package to find a DVD inside.  
"The nightmare before Christmas."  
Connor grinned.  
"It seemed like an appropriate movie to watch," he said.  
Hank laughed and kissed his boyfriend softly. As far as Christmases were concerned, this was pretty great, Hank thought.


	3. Fake relationships & relatives on Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hank finds a fake date on craigslist to bring home for Christmas.

Hank knew from the beginning that this was a terrible idea. However, he had spent the last few Christmases being pestered by family members, asking him if he was dating anyone when he was going to have kids, all that stuff. The fact that Hank was still young and had plenty of time for starting a family didn't really seem to bother them, as they kept on asking. Hank didn't have a lasting relationship this far, they usually imploded before Hank had a chance to bring anyone around to meet his family. So Hank dreaded answering the same questions again at the Christmas celebration and seeing the disappointed look on his relatives' faces. 

So Hank decided this was going to be the year he _would_ bring someone around. Unfortunately for Hank, his last relationship had ended about two weeks ago and he only had about a week left before he needed to find a date to bring with him on Christmas day. So Hank decided his best bet was probably just to pay someone to go with him. For a moment Hank wondered why his family couldn't just leave him alone. He also had a nice career. Had just brought a nice car for himself. Nobody ever asked him about that stuff, apparently only caring about when he would _finally_ settle down. 

Hank sighed and opened up his laptop. He had never been a huge fan of technology, probably wouldn't have brought one himself, but it had been a complimentary gift of his workplace. (Not so much of a gift, as an encouragement to keep on working from home, long after they had left the office, Hank mused.) Hank opened his browser and opened Craigslist. He sighed, wondering what kind of weirdo would even answer to this type of ad. Then he began typing. 

As Hank was happy with what he had written, he hit post. He sat there waiting, drinking some of his coffee, while working on some other case files at the same time. (Not like he had anything better to do.) When he returned to his inbox a good half an hour later there were quite a few responses. 

Hank waded through the mails, deleting a bunch of weird messages, to find the people writing actually serious offers. He decided on writing back a young student named Connor, who apparently had managed to accumulate quite a heavy amount of debt somehow and was desperate for cash. 

He seemed nice and normal enough and according to the picture he sent of himself had quite a few piercings and tattoos. (Hank never confirmed nor denied if that was the reason he picked Connor since he knew it would piss his mother off a lot.) 

It was a few days later that he met Connor, just an hour or two before he was about to head over to his family for a Christmas day dinner. (He figured that was about long enough to confirm whether or not Connor was a serial killer. Hopefully.) When Connor showed up at his doorstep (in retrospect maybe he should have chosen a public meeting location), he was wearing a suit, his hair tame. The piercings, however, he had left in. 

"You look nice," Hank had grumbled awkwardly, unsure what else to say.  
He had offered Connor a coffee and they had sat down on Hank's couch and talked shortly about what story to tell Hank's family.  
"We met at a museum," Connor had suggested and Hank had accepted that with a shrug.  
"So how come you're in so much debt?", Hank asked and Connor blushed slightly.  
"You'd laugh at me," Connor mumbled and Hank wanted to ask further but it was in that exact moment that Hank's mother ended up calling him.  
"Looks like we've got to go," Hank said and they got into Hank's car and drove to the family dinner in silence. 

As soon as they walked into the door Hank was pulled into a hug by his aunt. She nearly squished him and Hank was glad when she finally let go again. 

"This is Connor, my boyfriend," he said and Connor shook her hand.  
His aunt squealed in glee and Connor looked at him, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'Your family is weird.' As if Hank hadn't already been aware of that. 

They sat down at the dinner table and Hank watched with relief as Connor politely answered all the questions with a smile on his face.  
"What are you studying?", his mother asked his pretend-boyfriend and Hank could barely hold back a laugh as Connor answered:  
"Art."  
"Well, that sounds like... fun," his mother answered with pursed lips.  
Delightful.  
His mother looked as if she was torn between being happy Hank might have actually found someone and hating the fact that Connor was everything she didn't want her future son in law to be. 

Connor however just kept on eating and complimented his mother's cooking. Hank was very glad when the dinner was finally over however and he could go home. Hank jumped back into his car with Connor, glad to finally be rid of his family. (He loved them, really, but sometimes they could be a lot.) 

"Well, that went well," Hank said and grabbed his wallet.  
He handed Connor the money they had agreed on before and asked: "You gonna tell me why?"  
Connor shook his head, smiling shyly.  
"No." 

Hank had just fastened his seatbelt when his phone vibrated. He stared at the screen. His mother had sent him a text and Hank groaned as he had finished reading it.  
"What is it?", Connor asked.  
"My mother invited us to spend New Year's Eve with her," he mumbled, leaning his head against the car window.  
This had been a terrible idea.  
"Well, it's not like I've got anything better to do," Connor laughed.

"And that's how your father and I met," Hank concluded his story.  
Their daughter was grinning up at him and he put her blanket over her.  
"Time for sleep now," he said and his daughter pouted.  
"One more story, daddy," she begged but Connor shook his head.  
"Tomorrow. It's a school night."  
With that, he pressed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and shut off the light, before leaving the room. Who would have ever thought this would happen when they first met?


	4. Toy trains & soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Connor works at a toy store and Hank comes in often, without ever buying anything.

Connor had been working at this toy store for a few years now. It was always busy, even more so during Christmas times. He saw a lot of new and different faces every day, although some people came in regularly. This Christmas time, he got a new regular. Although he wasn't sure if the man could be called a regular, considering the fact that he never seemed to buy anything. 

Connor wasn't even sure when he first started noticing. But after a while, he realized that the man, in his forties maybe, would walk around the aisles, looking at toy cars and trains with a sad smile on his face. Connor knew as long as he wasn't disturbing anyone it really wasn't any of his business but he couldn't help but feel curious. 

Every time the man came in from there on out, he stared at him in fascination, wondering what the story behind this was. It was one of the days where he had been put in to fill up the shelves. They were getting ready for the busiest time of the year, Christmas right around the corner and the man was standing in front of one the shelves Connor had to fill. 

"Excuse me", he had mumbled and the older man had stepped aside promptly, standing there and watching as Connor opened the package and starting filling up the shelf once again. And Connor wasn't exactly sure what had gotten into him, maybe his curiosity just finally got the better off him or maybe he couldn't stand to look at the sad look's on the man's face any longer. 

"Do you have a child?", he asked. And the gray-haired man looked at him as if was completely crazy for asking.  
Fair enough, Connor supposed.  
"Yeah. A son," the man mumbled.  
"Can't decide what to get him for Christmas?", Connor asked.  
"Something like that."  
"I'm Connor by the way."  
"Hank."  
And with that Hank took a look at his watch and left with a mumbled: "I got to go." 

Connor looked after him with a curious look still after the man had left. He wasn't sure if he was going to see the other man again, but sure enough a couple of days later Hank showed up in the store again, looking at a train up on the shelf. 

"My son asked for it for Christmas", Hank said, as a way of explanation.  
Connor took a look at the price tag and felt a little confused.  
"Why don't you get it for him?", he asked.  
"Can't afford it", Hank mumbled.  
"Not yet, anyway."  
Connor wasn't sure what to answer to that, wasn't sure what kind of situation Hank was in that made getting an $20 toy train an impossibility. Connor wasn't sure if it would be too rude of him to ask. 

So he didn't, only watched as Hank walked away again. But Connor couldn't help but feel bad for both Hank and his son. So he grabbed the toy train from the shelf and walked over to the register. 

Connor brought the toy for Hank's son, feeling like it was the right thing to do. It took quite some time for him to see the other man again however, Christmas only a mere few days away. The look on Hank's face sad, probably because he still hadn't managed to save up those 20 dollars. 

So Connor walked over to him and gave him a warm smile.  
"I got something for your son", he said and held up the toy he had bought.  
Hank stared at him in disbelief, before mumbling his thanks.  
He looked uncomfortable, as if wasn't used to anyone doing something nice for him and Connor felt bad for him. 

"You can give it Cole yourself if you want", Hank offered and Connor accepted the invitation with a smile. Hank handed him a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it, before inviting him to join them for Christmas dinner. 

It was a couple of days later that Connor was walking through the snow, pulling his coat around him tighter, to protect from the cold. When he had finally reached the address, completely freezing, he was surprised to find a homeless shelter standing there. Oh. Suddenly the 20 dollars made a sad amount of sense and Connor only hesitated for a moment before he stepped inside. 

The smell of potato soup filled the air and there were Christmas decorations hanging on the walls. Connor eventually spotted Hank sitting at one of the tables, seemingly telling a story to a little boy that sat opposite him. 

"Hey", Connor said and Hank smiled at him, surprise clear as day on his face, that Connor had actually showed up.  
"Cole, this is Connor", Hank introduced him.  
"I brought you a Christmas present", Connor said and watched with delight, as Cole took his little toy train in his hands. His eyes lit up as he opened the package and then promptly began to play with his new train. 

Connor meanwhile started a conversation with Hank, while eating some of the potato soup. It definitely wasn't how he imagined his Christmas day to go, but he was glad he had come here.  
Years later Connor would still say that this had been the best Christmas dinner he ever had.


	5. Cookie jars and & apartment fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Connor ends up locking himself out, while cookies are baking in the oven.

Hank was sitting on his couch, minding his own business, watching some television with Sumo lying across his lap. He was just mindlessly switching between the channels, trying to find anything good to watch. The faint smell of cookies baking in an oven waded through the air - probably coming from one of the neighbors' apartments. 

Hank meanwhile munched on a few stale crackers and finally decided on a crime show he had already watched many times before. He had maybe made it about through half of his episode, as he suddenly smelled something burnt. 

Hank sighed, slowly stood up and tried to find out the source of the smell. Had he accidentally left on the stove? It didn't take Hank too long to figure out however that this smell came from outside his apartment as well. Hank opened his front door, looking outside curiously. 

His next-door neighbor, a young student that had moved in only a couple of weeks ago, was standing in front of his door, wearing pajamas. Hank hadn't talked to the guy since he had moved in once, but he usually wasn't very chatty to his neighbors either. His neighbor was talking to someone on the phone, frantically and Hank could only half understand what he was saying. The guy was walking around while talking and there was a worried look on his face. A moment later he hung up the phone, cursing as he did so. 

"Uh, I think your cookies are burning", Hank said, not wanting the student to burn down the entire apartment block.  
His neighbor looked at him as if he hadn't noticed Hank before, confused where he had come from.  
"Yeah, I know", he answered.  
"I locked myself out of my apartment. And the locksmith said it will take him a while to get here. And now I left on the oven and -".  
Hank looked at the young man with an amused smile on his face. 

"Well, I can help", Hank offered and smiled at him.  
He went back into his flat and came back a moment later. He was a little out of practice by now but it didn't take Hank long at all, the door was open within a mere minute. Hank watched as his neighbor ran into his flat, turned off the oven, got out the now black cookies and ripped open a window. A moment later, his neighbor came back, the relief on his face clear as day. 

"Thank you so much", he said.  
"Don't worry about it. But next time call the fire department before you burn us all down", he mumbled and the student blushed, clearly embarrassed. 

"I will. How did you know how to do that?", he asked, referring to Hank's lock breaking skills.  
"Uh", Hank wasn't sure if she should be telling this story and not rather something like he learned in at the police academy, but whatever.   
He wasn't ashamed of who he used to be.  
"Kinda used to steal cars and stuff a lot when I was younger."   
His neighbor looked extremely curious but didn't pester him questions. Probably he at least had caught on to that Hank was more of a leave me the fuck alone type. 

"Well, thanks again. I'm Connor, by the way", his neighbor introduced himself.  
"Hank", he grumbled and turned to leave.  
"I'll bake you some cookies someday as a thanks", Connor said and Hank laughed.  
"Just don't lock yourself out again."

It was about a week later that Hank had just come home from work, fed Sumo and was about to let himself fall onto his couch, as his doorbell rang.  
Connor was standing there, holding a cookie jar in his hands.  
"Brought you something", he said and handed the jar to Hank with a smile.  
Hank took it and mumbled a 'thanks'.  
He looked at the young man hesitantly for a moment before he said: "Would you like to come in?"  
Maybe Hank could end up getting along with _some_ neighbors.


	6. Black boxes & burnt food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hank plans on proposing to Connor and everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Nicholas Day to all of you :)

Nothing at all had been going like Hank had planned it. It was Christmas day and Hank had been planning this for well over a year now. Now everything was going to shit and he couldn't help but wonder if this was some sign of the Universe or some god, he didn't believe in, that he simply shouldn't be doing this. 

Maybe somebody was looking out for him and trying to spare him from further heartache. Or maybe he was just fucking cursed. At least that was the only explanation Hank could think of as to why everything was going to shit right now.

"Hank, it's fine", Connor reassured him and smiled that smile at him that Hank had fallen in love with so many years ago. By now it was nearly impossible to remember a time when he hadn't been in love with that smile. As if loving Connor had always been a part of him. 

Hank looked at the burnt food on the stove and sighed. He wasn't a cook per se, but he wasn't bad at cooking and had kind of started taking a liking to it, back when he had cleaned himself up and Connor had encouraged him to take a healthier path. When he had starting choosing fresh vegetables over burgers on some days and putting the bottle down on more days than not. He should have been able to cook one meal on this day. 

"Are you alright?", Connor asked, always that worried look on his face. Still worried, Hank was slipping back into old habits, even after all these years. (It wasn't that. It wasn't that at all.) 

"I'm fine, Connor. Just tired."  
It's a lie and Connor could tell, Hank could see it on his face, but at least Connor didn't ask. He took a few deep breaths, tried to calm himself down and convince himself it was still salvageable.  
"How do you feel about delivery food by candlelight?", he suggested, unsure.  
Connor smiled and kissed him softly.  
"My favorite." 

Hank was busy lighting candles just a few minutes later. He never had cared much for such things, but damn it, he wanted this to be romantic, he wanted it to be perfect. And Connor deserved nothing but the best. 

Of course, as luck would have it, the delivery company called them a bit later, telling them it was going to be a while and now they were sitting around hungry and waiting. Hank mumbled an apology to Connor, who didn't look fazed in the least. Hank sometimes wished he could stay that calm. 

"It's fine. I'm fine just spending the day with you", Connor reassured him.  
"Not the best way an anniversary could go, still", Hank mumbled as Connor jumped up from the couch and grabbed a Christmas movie.  
He looked at the title with amusement.  
"Again? Really?"  
"I like to think of it as a tradition", Connor answered with a smile and put the movie on. He sat back down next to Hank and Hank wrapped his arm around him. Maybe he should just do it now. 

He hesitated a moment and then pat his trousers pocket. His heart froze. Where the fuck was the ring. Fuck. Think. Where had he left it? Hank's heart was pounding in his chest and he barely could concentrate on the movie playing on the screen. (Not that it mattered much anyway, Hank was pretty sure he'd seen it hundreds of times by now.) 

Oh, right. Bedroom table. Had wanted to grab it as he put his other presents for Connor under the tree. Hopefully, Connor hadn't seen it or anything. However, as his eyes wandered to the Christmas tree Hank could see a stack of presents underneath it. And right next to them a little black box. Damnit. Maybe Connor, as clueless as he sometimes could be, had at least not realized what exactly it was? One could hope at least. 

Hank was on edge the entire movie, trying to keep his nausea at bay by eating some old crackers still lying on their living room table. (Their food still hadn't arrived and at this point, Hank doubted it was ever going to.) 

Hank was glad when the movie finally ended but he also felt extremely nervous. Connor turned to face him and looked at him worried, once more.  
"Seriously, Hank what's wrong?"  
"Uh, I, uh", Hank stuttered like a fucking caveman. Where were all the words he had carefully crafted for months and months on end now? Gone, everything gone. 

"I have a present for you", he finally managed to get out and pointed at the little black box.  
"Oh, okay", Connor said, looking at him as if that definitely wasn't an explanation for his weird behavior. 

"Take it", he said and watched as Connor took the box into his hands and slowly opened it.  
"Uh, so I was gonna ask -", he started but was interrupted by Connor.  
"Yes."  
Relief immediately flooded over him and he looked at Connor with a big smile on his face.  
"Think you're supposed to let me asked first", he said amused.  
"You're right. Sorry." Hank laughed and then finally got to ask his question.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes."  
And with that Hank took out the ring and slipped it onto Connor's finger. 

Connor shook his head.  
"There literally was no reason to be nervous. You knew I'd said yes."  
Hank shrugged. Truth was, even after all these years sometimes he still couldn't believe he had gotten to be with someone as amazing as Connor. Sometimes he was still scared he was going to wake up from this at any moment, realizing it was only a dream.

"Still wasn't sure, there wouldn't be some scenarios where you'd say no."  
"Hank, I'd literally marry you no matter which way you asked, in every single universe there is."  
"God, you're sappy."  
"True, but you're worse, so I don't really care."  
Hank grinned and kissed Connor softly.  
"Can't believe you're now my fiance."  
"Huh."  
"What?"  
"That's kind of a turnon", Connor said and Hank laughed.  
"Well, in that case, I think I should take my fiancé to the bedroom."  
And he did.


End file.
